


Day 124

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"England would fall" and a bit of a different New Year's Eve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 124

"And exactly how many times did he fall out the window?"

"It’s all a bit of a blur, Detective Inspector. I lost count."

 

"She’ll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight. We need to look after her."

"No."

"Of course, but she’s fine."

"No, she’s not. Look at her."

"She’s got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister. Doctor’s orders."

"Don’t be absurd." 

"She’s in shock, for God’s sake, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone. Where is it, anyway?"

"Thhafest place I know."

"You left it in the pocket of your second-best dressing gown, you clot. I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry." 

"Thank you...Shame on you, John Watson."

"Shame on me?!"

"Mrs Hudson leave Baker Street?" 

"England would fall."

 

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"Coming to bed?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course...oh...you think I'm angry about what you said to the not-so-dead-woman?"

"I-uhm...panicked."

"Uh-huh..."

"And you haven't seemed interested since...the passcode...and ohhh....mmmm.... her...I thought maybe....yeahhhh....damnnnnnn...."

"I'm sorry John, I, am unaccustomed to being in a relationship, and she, well, I, can't read her at all, and it uhm..."

"Intrigues you?"

"At first, but, you, you are much more interesting..."

"Bed?"

"Hmmm...in a minute...want to make her think...that I'm still...mmmmm.... interested."

 

Happy New Year - SH

 

"Happy New Year, Sherlock."

"Happy New Year, John."


End file.
